


Shut Up, You Like It

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [22]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke hated amusement parks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, You Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlienSoulDream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlienSoulDream).



Zeke hated amusement parks. And fairs, for that matter. He hated the bright lights and the screaming kids. Especially the kids. Horrible little beasts.

Casey loved parks and fairs and the thrilling rides like Make My Dinner Reappear coasters and Shoot Me Into The Sky towers that gave Zeke the creeps.

When pressed, Zeke preferred the slow rides. Especially the swan boats because it was there that Casey cuddled against his side, and it was there that they first kissed. Hands may have crept underneath t-shirts, but Zeke couldn't tell for sure because . . . _they kissed._

Zeke really loved amusement parks.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Casey and Zeke have fond memories of swan boats for reasons?_ I'd say they do.
> 
> [I'm currently [accepting quickie prompts](http://naemi.livejournal.com/181654.html) on LJ.]
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
